guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cynn
Category:Henchmen Category:Humans Category:Elementalists Category:Ascalonians Category:Heroes of Ascalon Category:Quest Givers Cynn, NPC Nation: Ascalon Born in: Surmia Age: 20 Cynn is a bright, brash, and spoiled young elementalist who is a member of the Heroes of Ascalon group. Cynn originally appears in Ascalon City, near Prince Rurik. She was a student of magic in the academy at Surmia and survived the destruction of that city, though it made her bitter. After the searing, she can be found in the Eastern Frontier. She makes a few appearances throughout the journey through the Shiverpeaks and into Kryta. Finally, she appears at Thunderhead Keep, replacing Orion as the elementalist Henchman. In the Prophecies Campaign there are many indications of a strong bond hinting at romance between Cynn and Mhenlo, as shown in The Wayward Monk and in the lore of the Guild Wars manual and official website. In the Factions Campaign, Cynn has publicly declared her feelings; best expressed by the quote: "Listen lady, he may not be much, but that Monk is mine!" Quests offered *Caravan in Trouble *The Wayward Monk Cynn, Mage Henchman At a Glance Origin: Ascalon Profession: Elementalist Armament: Staff In Prophecies, Cynn is available as a henchman from the Thunderhead Keep mission onwards. In Factions, she offers her services to players in the Echovald Forest. Pros: *She is a potent damage dealer, and you will notice that your party dispatches groups significantly faster when she is on board. Cons: *Same issues with AoE spell targeting as Orion. *Tends to die easily if engaged in melee. Known Skills * * * * * (Elite) * * * Behavior *Is not very intelligent, like the other NPCs, and will aggravate mobs if you're not careful. Dialogue :"I'm not going to lie, the stories you've heard about me are true. If you don't think I can take care of myself, just ask the Charr warband who tried to sack my home. Oh, what's that? They didn't live long enough to be asked. Guess that answers your question. Just see to it that you don't get in my way, and we'll get along just fine." Quotes Idle quotes in the Ring of Fire Islands: *''"Kind of reminds me of Surmia… after the Searing."'' *''"Looks like someone already beat me to the burn."'' *''"Nothing like a scowling face made out of pumice to make you feel right at home."'' Prophecies battle quotes: *''"You hate me? I'll hate you right back!"'' *''"You remind me of someone I hate."'' *''"You wanna play? I'll show you how to play."'' In Factions, Cynn will ramble when travelling outside towns and outposts: *''"You got my dress dirty, now you pay!"'' *''"Don't run from me, this is getting fun!"'' *''"Burn baby burn."'' *(in the Echovald Forest) "These trees won't burn. I tried." Notes *She is one of the faces on the game boxes. *Cynn is one of only four NPC characters to have an official write-up on guildwars.com. *Seen in the Guild Wars Prophecies opening cinematic. *Cynn is one of only five henchmen to appear in both Prophecies and Factions.